Hellbender
by MetallicJuggernaut
Summary: Chapter two is up
1. Rude Awakening

Epilouge  
  
Rude Awakening  
  
Sirius Potter stood quietly at edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking over the seven students practicing Quidditch. He sneered in disdain as they made a couple goals through the three rings.  
  
"A pity," he muttered under his breath. "They could have been great wizards and witches. I'll just have to teach them a lesson."  
  
Sirius was born with a very rare and immensly powerful magic called Xen. Of course, their were a few others born with it, but he was the only one who realized his potential, besides Professor Harry Potter, the headmaster of Hogwarts, also his father.  
  
He had listen on countless occasions, when his father told of his daring adventures when he was in Hogwarts. Like the time, in his fathers first year, he had saved the Sorceror's Stone and defeated Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in history.  
  
The time when, in his second year, he destroyed the Basilisk, saved his friends sister, and once again, banished Voldemort. That was Sirius' favourite story.  
  
Like his father, Sirius had emerald eyes, and was skinny. But, he had unusually white hair, and he was tall. He didn't quite think like his father, either. Sirius was brooding, and secretive. But he made that up with a startling intelligence and intellect. He was named after his father beloved and deceased godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
And, he admired Lord Voldemort more then anyone in the world. He wished, on his thirteenth birthday, that Voldemort would come out of hiding, and find him, to teach him all he knows.  
  
He never told anyone about his admiration, until he saw the most beautiful girl. Her name was Mary Addser, and she was in her fifth year like Sirius. Since Sirius was in Slytherin, and she was in Ravenclaw, he knew it wouldn't work out between them. But one day, as Sirius was eating lunch in the Great Hall, she strode over to him and sat down, to say that she had liked him for a while now. His heart had leapt with joy, and he asked her out.  
  
A while later, when they grew very attached, he thought he could trust her. He told her how he admired Voldemort, and how he was going to find him when he ended his teachings. But she, having two uncles killed by Voldemort, was horrified. They broke up two days later.  
  
Three months later, as Sirius watched in disgust when Mary's Quidditch team practice, he hoped she would understand about what he was going to do in the end. He drew his wand, and crept, making no sound, over to the field.  
  
The practice was coming to a close, and the team was huddled down, talking and chatting about their next game.  
  
As he neared, Sirius spotted Mary amidst the gang of smiling faces, and their eyes connected for a moment. Her glee disappeared, she looked away, and stuck her nose up, frowning. Sirius had had enough.  
  
He raised his wand, and muttered, "Tor'Lok Nirath!"  
  
A silver and grim wisp erupted from the tip of his wand. Mary was looking at him again, but this time is terrified panic. Her team had noticed Sirius too, but they weren't moving. In fact, they were on the ground, gasping and moaning in agony, blood shooting from a gaping hole then their chests. Mary screamed, and Sirius shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light torn through the air towards Mary, and. . . 


	2. Vomiting and a Strange Couple

Chapter One  
  
Death and Decay  
  
Some months later, at the Potter household...  
  
  
  
Sirius Potter awoke with a start. Scared out of his mind for a moment, he heaved. He waited for another moment and heaved again. Covered in vomit, he grabbed his wand.  
  
"Qeuk'Thelos!" he managed, his lips pressed into a thin white line. All the body fluid on him disappeared. He sat upright, and rubbing his eyes, groaning. This was starting to happen more often then not. The heaving, and the dreams.  
  
He had started having wild and violent nightmares after the school year ended. He supposed it was because, against his judgement, his mind was sickened with him, having killed eight people four months ago, one of them his sweetheart, Mary Addser.  
  
Then this voice appeared in his head, asking him questions he don't not have answers to. Telling him secrets, and giving him dark thoughts. The voice, he suspected, never activated unless he was despressed, sad or angry.  
  
One day, Sirius had asked his father for a new cauldron, for his was outdated and thinning. His father, who had lost all his money years ago, (that is another story for another time), barely had enough for food. He, politly, said no. Sirius exploded, feeling more rage then ever.  
  
"Don't listen to him." A voice had mysteriously surfaced from the depths of his mind. "He is weak, and you don't have to take no for an answer from weak mortals like him."  
  
"Shut up. I don't take orders from psychotic voices inside my own mind," Sirius thought back.  
  
Then the voice answered suddenly. "Kill him."  
  
Sirius was so shocked, he barred himself in his room for the rest of the day, ignoring his fathers pleas for him to come out.  
  
And the dreams. Sirius never, ever remembered what they were about. When he wakes up, he is automaticly afriad, and strangly violent.  
  
Sirius swung his feet over the bed and put them down. He could hear the snores coming from his fathers room, feeling angry at him for no reason at all.  
  
He heaved, so violently and so suddenly, that he collasped off the bed, hitting the floor hard. He was losing consiousness fast, and even while he was throwing up.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in England...  
  
He stood on the balcony of the manor, watching the few wizards and witches who walked by, at dusk. His breath was visible in the coldness of the dark, which excited him. Darkness was always his passion, second only to his wife.  
  
"Oh Draco, dear," his wife called.  
  
"Over here, Hermione, my love!" Draco spoke loudly. He heard her moving towards the balcony door. She appeared next to him. and grabbed his shoulder. He bent down, to lovingly embrace her in a very passionate kiss. Eventually, she came up for air. They stopped, and stared at the now raising blood red sun.  
  
"Draco, honey." Hermione said, attractivly. "Whats wrong?"  
  
He stared a while longer, then said, in a low voice,"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how I...how I could have killed him, once and for all. To get him back, for all hes done to me. But, I didn't. I let him go. I can't live with that, in the name of my father."  
  
Draco's eyes went misty. He bowed his head low, and wiped angrily at his eyes. Hermione hugged him, and said, "We'll get him back, don't worry..."  
  
* * * 


End file.
